


Blue Aura

by duhstydia



Series: The Different Shades of You and Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhstydia/pseuds/duhstydia
Summary: One night Lydia sleep walks out and when she wakes up she's right next to Stiles. Stiles doesn't seem too upset about it since this is the third time this has happened.





	

Late nights were common for Stiles. He was never a bookworm, but there was something about supernatural folklore that he could never get enough of. The boy would flip through old books and strained his eyes on different websites until his eyelids fell.

Once the clock struck 2 a.m., Stiles shut the books and piled them on his desk before standing from his chair and walking over to his bed. He sat on the edge and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He then pulled up his comforter before tucking himself underneath and calling it a night.

Falling asleep was a chore for him too. No matter how exhausted he was, his brain refused to shut down when he wanted. Stiles closed his eyes in an attempt to silence his thoughts when he heard the front door open.

He opened his eyes once again, listening to the sound of footsteps. From his bed he heard a set of car keys clatter onto the dining table. Stiles let out a breath and settled back into his pillow. As the son of Sheriff, Stiles expected his father to return home in the middle of the night. This time, however, it was a bit later than usual.

The floorboards outside of Stiles’ bedroom began to creak and the door knob turned. Stiles sat up slowly in his bed and rubbed his eyes. “Dad, what’s up?” he groaned. When he opened his eyes at the figure in his doorframe, his arms collapsed to his side. “Again, Lyds?” he chuckled tiredly to himself.

Lydia stood in her pajamas with her hair in a ponytail and mint green slippers on her feet. She had a blank expression on as she stepped out of her shoes and walked closer to the bed. Stiles moved over to the far side of the mattress and lifted the covers. Without a word, Lydia crawled underneath them and brought them under her chin. She moved in closer to Stiles and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer into his chest. He pulled her hair from the black hair band and let it cascade over his pillow.

Stiles breathed in the scent of her strawberry conditioner as his gaze wandered around the room. The moon shined through the window and a blue aura flowed through the room as Stiles held Lydia close. She clutched onto his arm and brought her knees to her chin. Finally, he closed his eyes and his mind went blank at 2:30 a.m.

**********

“No, no, no, please! Stop!” Lydia screamed, kicking her legs and swatting her arms. “Let me go!”

“Lydia, Lydia!” Stiles called, trying to get her to calm down. He grabbed her arms and forced them to her side.

She opened her eyes and lowered her hands. Her face was red and a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead. Stiles was sitting opposite of her on the bed as she gasped for air.

He looked to the clock on his nightstand behind her that read 4:27 a.m. “Are you alright,” he whispered, trying to hold her still.

Lydia looked around the room, panicked. Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes widened. “I did it again, didn’t I?” She groaned.

“If by ‘it’ you mean sleepwalked here past midnight, then yes,” Stiles said as he fixed loose strands of hair from her face.

“Why doesn’t this bother you,” Lydia questioned him as she wiped the sweat off of her face and straightened her posture on the headboard.

“It’s the third time this week Lyds, its fine. Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles said, searching her eyes for a shred of light.

“No, I’d rather not.” Lydia threw her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, another nightmare got me on my feet I guess,” she looked down at her lap. She felt bad for Stiles; she knew he barely got enough sleep, and the last thing he needed was to be woken up in the middle of the night. Lydia tied her hair back again and flipped the covers from her legs. “I guess I should go, I’m sorry again.” She stood from the bed and slid her feet back into her slippers.

“Lyds,” Stiles called. Lydia stopped on her way out the door. “Get back over here,” he chuckled. Lydia smiled softly and climbed back under the sheets excitedly. She curled closer into Stiles and wrapped her leg around his waist.

“Do you think we’re going to be okay?” Lydia asked, looking deep into his dark brown eyes. He frowned back in confusion. “That’s what I was dreaming about again. The Wild Hunt,” Lydia gulped.

“Uh-huh, I see,” Stiles sighed and twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. “I think we’ll make it. After all those years I spent crushing on you, I could never forget you,” he chuckled. Lydia tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

She settled back into herself and looked deep into the boy’s eyes. A wave of emotion overcame her. “Stiles, I don’t want to lose you,” Lydia said, her voice breaking.

Stiles hand came up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. “I’m not going anywhere, Lyds.” Stiles said.

“Stiles Stilinski, what did I do to deserve you in my life,” she whispered.

He smiled back at her and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. “Have I told you I loved you?” Stiles asked as he rested his chin atop Lydia’s head.

“Several times before,” Lydia grinned up at him and nestled back into his chest.

“Goodnight, Lydia,” Stiles said, before closing his eyes and letting go of his thoughts.

Although it had been the third day that the pair were awake before dawn, they both came to realize that neither of them ever slept quite as well as when they were by each other’s side.


End file.
